


Never the last sunrise

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: “You mean, like… a past life? Reincarnation?”Keith snapped out of his thoughts, shooting him a surprised look which slowly transformed into something… gentle. Far more gentle, than he expected and it shot Lance right in the heart.“Yeah.”, Keith breathed.Entry for the #lastsunriseklancecontest and a tribute to the wonderful BleuSarcelle, that truly inspired me to start writing again. Go check out her lovely work!!





	Never the last sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).



> So, this is my entry for BleuSarcelle's Last sunrise Contest. The idea just hit me and I got kinda carried away... I hope you enjoy it! :)

The first time it happened as they were rescuing Shiro after he landed in front of the Garrison. He threw him a glance over Shiro’s shoulder and saw him wearing an armor. It was shiny, made of iron, colored red and black. A hooded cloak hanging from his shoulders, heavy and in the same colors, surrounded by a golden hem. Keith gave him a ridiculous look, mirroring his own, but as the memory faded, he just thought, it was a daydream or some reaction to the adrenalin of saving Shiro.

The next time was when they defeated Sendak in the castleship. He helped him up, held his hand and there, for a brief moment, he saw it again. The same stunning armor, instead of the Paladins one. His hair looked shaggier and longer, pulled back in a loose ponytail, his face had already a few wrinkles and scars. But with the blink of an eye, he was the same Keith again. A Paladin of Voltron, looking just as confused as he felt. But before he could dwell on it, his eyelids grew heavy and he lost his consciousness again.

Then the day came, when he told them that he would leave for joining the Blade. Lance couldn’t believe it, he didn’t _want_ to believe it.They were doing good, growing together as a team, as friends, maybe even more. Lance was so confused. His chest was getting tight, tears already gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away.

He never felt like that before. So strange but at the same time so familiar, like he was _supposed_ to feel like this because of Keith leaving. He thought his heart was about to stop beating at any moment, the emotions almost choking him, he could barely breathe. Keith had already left for the hangar, as his feet acted on their own. The others just looked at him, like he was going mad, shouting after him, but Shiro just said “Let him go!”

He ran like there was no tomorrow, like if he didn’t reach in time, the world would end. _His_ world would end.

Keith was about to step in the Pod, just three more steps missing when Lance reached the ramp.

“So you’re really leaving?”

Keith freezed at his voice, his hand tightening on the rail that led up the small ramp. He didn’t turn back, neither did he answer. His face turned downwards, hidden under the hood of his suit.

“Leaving the team? Leaving Voltron? Leaving…” He choked on the last word.

_Me._

Keith was still facing the Pod but turned his head a fraction to the side, causing a quiet shuffling sound of his hair against the hood. His voice was low and hoarse, barely audible.

“You know, it’s better this way. You said it yourself; we’re one Paladin too many, so I’ll do what’s better for the team. I’ll step aside, so you can do your job as the Paladins of Voltron. Shiro’s the better leader anyways.”

He turned forward again and made another step towards the Pod. Only two missing.

“I don’t care! It doesn’t matter, who’s better or not! Voltron needs you! We need you!”, he shouted.

He huffed a breath, his gaze dropping to his feet and his hands gripping tighter on his forearms. Tears were prickling in the corners of his eyes again, as he tried to summon all the strength he had and whispered.

“ _I_ need you!”

Keith stopped, this time fully turning to Lance. His face was a mask of indifference but he was just trying to cover his own feelings. Lance still had his gaze turned down. He was afraid, if he looked at him now, it could break him into pieces. He never realized just how much he grew on him. How big of an impact this boy had in his life.

He knew, he was probably making things worse, but he still wanted to try. He _had_ to.

“Listen, I … I know, that sounds weird, but you just ... “

He groaned loud and covered his face with both of his hands.

“Man, I just don’t want the team to break apart, ok? And you’re a part of it and always will be. We’re together in this war, we’re... a family. You’re important to us … _to me_.”

His lifted his head and his eyes flicked to Keith’s, a silent plea in them.

“Please, don’t go.”

Keith shook his head in silence, drawing a long sigh with a tired look on his face, like he already had this fight with himself. He took one step back, again towards the Pod. One more left and he was gone for good.

And Lance knew this was his last chance.

He started to walk towards him, determined to reach him in time. Keith’s eyes grew bigger, the nearer he came, but was frozen to the spot and as Lance was standing right in front of him, he threw his arms around Keith’s shoulders and hugged him, like his life was depending on it. He immediately tensed, but eventually gave in, his body craving for the warmth Lance was giving him. He lowered his forehead on the boys shoulder, slowly closing his arms around his waist, pressing them flush together.

Lance inhaled his scent and a flash of a memory crossed his mind.

 

_They were holding to each other, like in this very moment. Keith looked a little older, more scars from other battles, another war. They were standing in front of an open balcony, the sun rising with the brightest colors he’s ever seen._

_Keith’s hold on him tightened and he exhaled heavily, his breath lingering warm on his neck._

_“I’m sorry, your highness.”_

 

They both freezed, tensing in each others arms, the same incredulous look on their faces. Lance would’ve collapsed on the floor, if it wasn’t Keith holding him steady. Feelings he never knew, washing over him. His chest growing tight, his heartbeat picking up a fast pace, almost bursting out.

“D-did … did you see that, too?”

“Yeah.”

He felt Keith’s hands scrunch up his shirt as he tightened his fists and closed his arms a little more around his waist. Keith buried his nose in the crook of his neck, inhaling Lance’s clean scent, imprinting it to his memories.

“I’m sorry, Lance. But I have to go.”

Keith let go of him, turned around and took the last step to the Pod. Without looking back, he entered and with a soft _swoosh_ the front shield closed. Lance just stood there, frozen in place as he watched the Pod take off and then Keith was gone.

That was the third time it happened.

A few months passed and they didn’t hear anything from him. He was missing after a mission went wrong and no one at the Blade knew where he was. It drove Lance insane but he did his best to cover it in front of the team.

Allura was in the quintessence field with Lotor as the castleship sensed an old Altean Pod. They called them over the intercom and Lance’s heart stilled in his chest at the sight on the screen, as the pilot answered the call.

 

 _Keith_.

 

Lance was the first to reach the hangar. He was hardly breathing and bent over at his waist to catch his breath, after sprinting there. He watched the Pod land and told himself to calm down. Again there was the soft _swoosh_ of the shield. The sound that hunted him in his dreams. Keith froze mid step, taken aback by seeing Lance. It didn’t last long until the others were there, too.

“Keith! You’re back, buddy!”

Hunk stomped past him and grabbed Keith by his waist, pulling him into a big bear hug. Keith yelped loud. Hunk put him down on the floor and Pidge threw herself at him next. Shiro stepped up to him after and their hug was softer, more like brothers would give each other.

“Where’ve you been? We missed you.”, Shiro said.

Lance just stood there, looking sheepish and rubbing his neck, as Keith’s attention focused back on him.

“Hey, man. Good to have you back.”

“Yeah... thanks.”

And there it was again.

 

_Keith bowing down in front of him, one fist pressed to his chest, dressed in a different armor this time._

 

As fast as it came, it was already gone, leaving a heavy feeling in his chest. He could tell from the brief astonished look on his face that he must’ve seen it, too. But seconds later the indifferent mask covered Keith’s features again.

Lance couldn’t stand it anymore, so he turned around, walking back to get to his room. He waved with one hand over his shoulder and mumbled a sad: “Yeah, whatever.” as he left the hangar.

Then things went completely wrong and the chaos was perfect.

After a huge battle, where they had to sacrifice the castleship in order to save all realities, they gathered on an abandoned planet near their position to discuss what to do next, let their lions charge and rest for a bit.

Lance was sitting in Red’s pilot chair, not able to sleep. He really wanted to get some rest before their long journey back home to earth, but his thoughts were leaving him wide awake. He didn’t know how much time had passed as he heard the doors behind him open quietly.

“Can… can I come in?”

He tensed at his hesitant voice, but he didn’t turn around.

“Sure, dude.”

He heard a shuffling behind him and saw Keith coming closer from the corner of his eye. He leaned against the control panel and crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at his boots. He’d taken his plated armor off, only wearing the tight, black suit.

“Can’t sleep?”, he asked Lance quietly.

“Could ask you the same.”, he snapped back. Keith sighed in defeat, rubbing his forehead.

“Look, Lance. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, I left. I know, it wasn’t the right decision. But at that time, it felt right, ok?”

“Yeah, it felt right for _you_ . But what about Voltron? What about the team, _us_?”

Keith groaned loud and slid a hand across his face in distress.

“I’m not good at this… this whole… talking part. Lance, _please_.”

He exhaled a long breath, staring at him with pleading eyes. Lance gave him a side glance raising an eyebrow but waiting for him to continue.

“I’m sorry, I left. That I left _you_ . But I’m here now, so could we _please_ just get over with it?”

It was like being struck by lightning, as the next memory flashed before his eyes.

 

_Keith, standing in front of him, an intense gaze fixing him right to the spot._

_“My heart guided me back home, Lance. I’m not leaving.”_

 

The brief moment was already gone, as Keith covered his mouth with one hand. Lance was desperate, he couldn’t take this anymore. He grunted loud and threw his arms in the air.

“What kind of mind games are these? They’re ridiculous. Why do I see this kind of stuff?”

He got off his chair and stomped from side to side in the small cockpit, grabbing at his hair in despair.

“Lance.”

He grunted even louder.

“Lance!”

He covered his face in both hands, whining this time.

“Goddammit, _LANCE!_ ”

He stopped right on the spot, turned to Keith and spat: “ _WHAT?_ ” throwing his arms to the side, giving him an angry look.

“Can I explain this to you? I think... I know, why we’re seeing these memories.”

 _Now_ he had his attention.

“You... know, what this is? How?”

Keith shrugged and averted his gaze to the side with a scowl.

“My mom Krolia and I were in the quantum abyss for two years and the waves that hit us, showed us a lot of memories from this time. I talked a lot with her about it and once told her that it reminded me of a previous time period on earth.”

“Yeah, the Middle Ages. You look like a knight, whenever I see you. Iron armor and all that...”

“And you’re a king.”

Lance’s eyes grew wide, confusion plain on his features. Keith rolled his eyes, knowing this was sooner or later going to his head and he would brag about it.

“Anyways, Krolia said, that if there was a time period on earth, where this could have taken part in, it wasn’t a different reality but maybe…”

His thoughts drifted off, taking in the curious look on Lance’s smooth face. His eyebrows lifted, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes wide open, the blue of them shining bright. His breath caught in his throat and all he could think about was the memory of them, dancing among fireflies, singing together and holding each other.

Lance saw the fond look of recognition on Keith’s face and it let his heart swell, picking up a fast pace.

 

“You mean, like… a past life? _Reincarnation?_ ”

 

Keith snapped out of his thoughts, shooting him a surprised look which slowly transformed into something… gentle. Far more gentle, than he expected and it shot Lance right in the heart.

“Yeah.”, Keith breathed.

Lance started to pace from side to side again, scratching his head and rambling.

“So, you’re trying to say, that we had a past life? And we knew each other? And that you were a knight and I was… a king? Huh… so you probably were a knight in my duty...”

He paused his walking at that thought, letting it settle in his mind and naturally a cocky grin found its way on his lips.

“Don’t let it get to your head.”, Keith deadpanned.

Lance put the thought aside, shrugged and waved a hand at that, moving again.

“Huh… You always had a liking on swords, so it would totally fit you, being a knight.” He snickered at that.

“And me being the king… Ha! My mamá always said that I was destined for something bigger.”

He shot Keith a big toothy grin and earned himself a warning look.

“Lance…”

“Yeah, yeah. But if we both see these memories of our… past lives… together… I mean… were we… like… UGH!”

Lance covered his face with both hands, trying to hide the heat that crawled up from his neck to his ears. His heartbeat was way beyond healthy and he had the feeling, he was about to pass out any moment. Keith drew a long sigh.

“Yes, Lance. We were.”

His hands slipped slowly from his face, revealing it as completely dumbfounded, his mouth wide agape, eyes comically wide and his cheeks a dark shade of red, which even lingered on the tips of his ears. Keith bit down on his lower lip, preventing himself from snorting at that sight. But it was oh so endearing.

“We… really?”, he squeaked.

Keith nodded, lifting an eyebrow with a lopsided grin on his lips. Lance was looking slightly panicked, but immediately cleared his throat, straightened his posture and cocked one hip, both hands on them. Keith allowed himself to take in the sight of him. In the dim light of Red’s cockpit, he could barely see any details, but it was enough to let his gaze linger on some spots; his long legs, one spread to the side, his lean chest, covered by the white and blue armor, his sharp jawline, his pouty lips, slightly apart, the small upturn of his nose, his chocolate brown hair and then he focused on his ocean blue eyes. Drowning in them. A soothing warmth started pooling low in his gut, spreading throughout his body and settling in his chest. His heart swelling with feelings, he was fond of but at the same time where completely new for him.

Then the next memory struck them. It was just a flash of a moment, a brief instant, but loaded with even more emotions.

 

_...he lifted Lance’s hand to his lips and dropped a kiss on top of it that lingered a second too long…_

 

Keith knew, from looking at Lance that he’d seen the same. His face had dropped and an adorable blush settled over his freckles on cheeks and nose. He couldn’t contain a snicker anymore at that delightful sight. Lance’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline and the color in his face got a few shades darker, spreading over his entire, adorable face. Now there was no holding back anymore for Keith. A bubbly laugh escaped his mouth. He still tried to hold it in but failed anyway.

“Oh, so you think it's funny, yeah?! _Keiith!_ ”

Lance crossed his arms over his chest, a lovely pout on his soft, full lips and his eyebrows scrunched up. He turned his head to the side tilting his chin up for emphasis. He was totally making a show of it and it got Keith shaking all the more with laughter, that he bent over, wrapping his arms around his middle. Lance shot him a side glance and slowly but steady his defensive stance started to crumble until he started to giggle and a fond look found its way on his face. He felt at ease this very moment, so familiar, almost like he always knew him. His entire life and even one in the past. That he already spent a lifetime with him and the thought didn't scare him.

No.

His heart remembered and craved for it.

“Man, you should laugh more often, it suits you.”

Keith was coming down from his burst of laughter, trying to stifle a few laughs and wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, giving him a questioning look.

“You think?”

Lance nodded, walking slowly closer to him, not thinking too hard about what he was doing, following the gentle tug in his chest. Keith’s look went openly curious, letting his arms come down on the console on each side of him, looking up to Lance as he was approaching. He followed him with an intense gaze, his eyes never leaving the calm blue of Lance’s. He realized that the boy in front of him, stepping with ease in his space, lifting his arms to wrap around his neck and looking with this far too lovely look at him, owned his heart and soul.

Both were already his, way before they first met at the Garrison in their younger years. Way before they were born in this lifetime.

Keith leaned his forehead against Lance’s chest, not daring to touch him, but craving for it. He felt Lance lay his cheek on the crown of his head.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind, if we… dunno… maybe do a little research back on earth about them?”

Keith hummed.

“Sure. You mean, _about us_.”

Lance lifted his gaze and let it wander outside, looking at the other lions, a pleasant warmth settling in his chest, spreading out through his whole body. Keith’s hands slowly crept their way on his hips, touching delightful, leaving him shuddering and giving him enough time to escape, if he wanted. But nothing in this moment could make him feel more comfortable. It felt warm, safe and so, so familiar. Like it was natural to them, supposed to touch like this, made for each other, a lifetime ago.

Keith’s arms tightened around his middle and he felt his hands splayed wide on his back. He settled his cheek on his chest, closing the small distance by pressing them flush together and Lance couldn’t help but let a content sigh slip from his lips.

“Yeah, _us_.”

He once again dipped his head, pressing him even more to his chest.

“God, I missed you. So much.”

His voice was soft, almost fragile as if he was afraid to say it out loud. Keith moved a few inches away, looking fondly at him, lifting one hand cupping his cheek, caressing it with his slender, calloused fingers. Lance leaned into the touch, closing his eyes as he revelled in it. And Keith repeated the words he said as a knight to his king from the memory they shared a few minutes ago.

 

 _“My heart guided me back home, Lance. I’m not leaving._ Not again. _”_

 

Lance opened his eyes, his gaze focusing on Keith’s, a swirling ocean of deep blue waves, crashing and threatening to drown him.

And he drowned without any resistance.

Giving in the longing in his heart, he softly pulled Lance’s face closer to his. Keith’s gaze darted to his soft, full lips, lingered there a brief moment before diving right back into the crashing waves. He licked his own lips in anticipation, their breaths tingling the soft skin there, as they both freezed at the sound of a static crackling and a familiar, hushed voice, only a hair’s width apart from each other.

“Hey guys, I’m back. What did I miss. They already kissed?”

Lance moved two steps back, his eyes and mouth wide open and yelling: “Hold the phone! You guys were listening the whole time? What the quiznak?”

“Oh, come ooon, Hunk!”

“Oops, sorry. I pressed the wrong button on the intercom…”, he answered sheepish.

Keith was pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

“Really? Can we really _not_ have a moment alone?”

“Hey! We weren’t the ones opening a channel to all of us while you were talking about your feelings and memories, ok?”, Pidge yelled through the intercom.

“W-... How? Keith?”

They both looked to the spot he was leaning on and it was right beside the intercom panel. Lance groaned and covered his face with his hands looking up to the ceiling.

“God, no! Could this be more embarrassing?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t notice.”, Keith answered with an honestly apologetic look on his face, reaching out for him, grabbing him by the waist.

“How much did you hear?”, Lance asked, voice muffled through his hands, being pulled towards Keith by him.

Pidge was about to talk, as Allura chimed in with a resolute voice, speaking loud and clear.

“Ok, stop it! It doesn’t matter what we heard or not. Let them have this moment of privacy. Just… be sure, that we’re all happy for you two and wish you all the best. We love you and support you.”

The intercom went quiet for a second before the soft crackle came back again.

 

“And now, go get the boy and kiss him already!”, Allura laughed.

 

The rest of the team yelled and cheered, as the two boys looked at each other with wide and happy grins on their faces, bursting out in laughter, too. The commotion suddenly was cut off, as Keith pushed a button on the control panel. He looked back at Lance with a mischievous grin on his face, pulling him closer by his hips, while he was getting up from leaning on the console and asking: “So, where were we?”

Lance cupped his face with both hands, looking into his dark navy blue eyes, glistening in the soft light, losing himself in the calming storm of his dark night sky and breathed: “Right here.”

And this time, no intercom or any other sound could bother him, as he delicately pressed his lips on Keith’s. They slotted together, like they were made for each other. Keith groaned lowly in his throat, vibrating through their connected mouths. He let his hand make its was up until it grasped at the soft hair at the nape of Lance's neck, pulling slightly. Lance’s hands wandered down his neck and shoulders and stopped splayed wide on his chest, as they parted to breath and Lance let his head fall gently until their foreheads touched. They just breathed for a few moments, neither of them daring to move.

Lance eventually pulled back and his breath caught at the sight before him. Keith, looking cutely lovestruck, his lips slightly parted, his eyes glassy and distant until they focused on his own. A lovely pink blush settled high on his cheeks in stark contrast to his pale skin. After imprinting the sight of him to his memories, Lance couldn’t help himself anymore and started to laugh quietly at the gorgeous looking boy in front of him. Keith brows furrowed in confusion. Lance calmed down and gave him a lovingly look, nuzzling his nose against his cheek, pulling him closer again.

“You’re beautiful.”, he breathed against Keith’s skin.

A small shudder rushed through Keith at his words and he exhaled through his nose, burying it in the crook of Lance’s neck, trying to hide the deep blush spreading all over his face, down his neck and up to his ears. A deep laugh rumbled through Lance’s body again and he giggled quietly along. Lance let his gaze wander and noticed the telltale of a sunrise at the far horizon from where they were standing with their lions. He nuzzled Keith’s cheek once again and whispered: “Hey, look! The sun’s rising.”

Keith lifted his head and tilted it to the side, his eyes shining bright and taking in the beautiful change of colors in front of them. Lance loosened his embrace and let him turn around fully, wrapping him up from behind, intertwining their hands on Keith’s stomach. He let his head fall back onto Lance’s shoulder, pulling his arms tighter around him, pressing his cheek to the warmth of the other.

“It’s gorgeous, just like you.”

They stood there for the next minutes or hours, they didn’t know how long, relishing in the warmth and safety of the other, not wanting to let go. But eventually they parted, only to sit down in the pilot chair, Keith nestled between Lance’s legs, leaning against his chest, both boys fast asleep.

As Krolia came in a few hours later to tell them they were about to leave and start their journey to earth, she just couldn’t wake them up, seeing them sleeping peacefully and decided to give them a few more moments together.

As she left the red lion, Lance slowly stirred awake, a little startled at the sight before him. Keith’s dark mop of hair tickling his chin, still breathing deep and steady. The memories of the last night and the wonderful sunrise came back to him and a sheepish smile crept its way on his lips. He dipped his head down and pressed a small peck on the crown of Keith’s hair. Said beautiful boy quietly grunted and started to shuffle and wake-up. Humming through his movements, he turned half to the side, looking up through his lashes and droopy eyelids. A brief flash of confusion rushed over his expression, as it turned into a sloppy smile and he nuzzled against Lance’s chest.

“Mmh, mornin’ ”

Lance cupped him up in his arms and answered: “G’morning, handsome.”

Sadly, the moment didn’t last long, as they heard the familiar crackling of the intercom and Shiro spoke up gently.

“Good morning, Lance. I dare to assume that Keith’s still with you, since he didn’t respond when I called to Black. We were talking about leaving soon, are you two ready or do you still need a moment?”

“Yeah. Yeah, he’s still here. Uhm, it’s ok, I think we’re ready to leave.”

Keith lazily shook his head, still resting on his chest and a warm, bubbly laugh escaped him.

“Ok, give us ten more minutes, Keith’s still drowsy.”, he corrected himself through laughter.

Shiro chuckled on the other side of the channel and answered: “Hey, take the time you need. And, uhm… We’re really happy for you both.” After a brief pause, he added: “We’re waiting outside for you.”

Shiro closed the channel and Lance took a deep breath, tightening his arms even more around Keith and sighing contently. A muffled grunt rumbled against his chest.

“Hey, you’re crushing me! Stop!”

He tried to struggle free but Lance just kept his arms closed around him, a wide grin spreading on his face.

“Nope! Not gonna happen.”

They both burst into laughter and eventually Lance loosened his arms, so Keith could turn fully to him, kneeling between his legs, looking at him with intense emotions stirring in his eyes. Still so new, but familiar all the same. He leaned into him, capturing his lips with a heated kiss. Lance returned it with the same fervor, getting more eager with each passing moment, his hand reaching up, cupping Keith’s face, trailing his jawline with his thumb. Stroking past his neck with delicate, warm fingers until they buried themselves in his hair, clenching it and pulling slightly. Keith moaned softly, deep in his throat and that was all it took for Lance to lick at his bottom lip and Keith opening up for him. Their tongues capturing each others mouth, savoring the taste of the other, lazily and sloppy. Keith couldn’t hold back and gently bit Lance’s lower lip. He groaned, pulling slightly away to catch his breath.

 

He took his time to admire the entrancing boy in front of him, his pupils blown wide, the dark blue of a clouded night sky just a small ring and the light from outside sparkling in them. His lips full, red and shining, slightly parted. His breathing shallow.

 

He took it all in and he knew, he could never get enough of it.

Never wanted to miss this beautiful sight in his life again.

Not in this and not in any other there might come.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Lance stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the words and nearly dropped the bowl with the salad he was holding.

“No, sunshine. You have to stand a little wider. Lemme show you.”

He put down the bowl and started to sneak his way through the hallway to the living room. Keith was kneeling on the floor, pushing carefully one foot of the small toddler to the side, correcting his stance. He steadied him with the other hand around his middle. The beautiful boy, standing before him was holding a short, wooden sword they bought him for his birthday and giggled at the touches.

“Angle it a bit higher. See, that’s better.”

He gave him a small peck on his cheek, the boy giggling all the more. Lance’s heart swelled with emotions. He leaned against the door frame, smiling tenderly at the scene. How affectionate Keith was looking at the kid in front of him, his wild locks sticking up in all directions, both still in their pj’s. They were cute, lion-shaped onesies, Keith’s colored red and the small toddler wearing a purple one. His eyes flicked to the clock on the opposite wall and he pushed himself off the frame, a frown building on his face.

“ _Florian Akira Kogane-McClain_! You’re still wearing pj’s? Your guests are almost here.”

They both freezed to the spot, not daring to turn around.

“Uh-oh. That was the full name, you know what that means…”, Keith loudly whispered in his sons ear, not even trying to be subtle.

“Oh, don’t think that it’s all just his fault. Didn’t I say, presents only when all guests are here? And you’re still wearing pj’s, too!”

The toddler came running to him, wrapping his delicate, small arms around his legs.

“But papá! I want daddy to show me how to fight with a sword. Like a real knight!”, he lamented.

Picking up his now seven year old son, he answered: “Nuh-uh! Not now. You need to get dressed, ok? The others are almost here.”

“Aunties and uncles? And cousins?”, he asked, his arms embracing Lance’s neck.

Keith came along, standing beside them, wrapping one arm around his waist, resting his hand on the small of his back and giving him a tender kiss on his cheek.

“And your abuelita and abuelito.”, Keith added.

“And Allura and Romelle and Shiro and Pidge and Hunk and Coran, too?”, the toddler rambled.

Keith chuckled sweetly and said: “Yeah, all of them, too.”

He ruffled the boys locks and Florian threw his arms up in the air, yelling happily: “Yeah! Oh! And grandma Krolia, too?”

Keith scrunched up his nose and looked apologetic to their son.

“Sorry, sunshine. She’s on a mission and can’t make it in time.” At the sweet little pout and crossed arms over his chest, he added: “But she will come here after it, ok?”

Florian nodded in agreement, his scowl fading into a wide, toothy grin.

“Ok, no time to waste. I already prepared you clothes on your bed. So first, go to the bathroom, wash your face and then get dressed, cariño.”

Carefully letting the boy down again, he darted away towards the bathroom, as soon as his feet touched the ground and after he disappeared in it, Lance turned to look at the gorgeous man beside him, hand now resting on his hip. Lance reached for it and intertwined their fingers, their rings gently pushing against each other. Keith still had the ability to make his heart fluster at the sheer sight of him, his now long hair pulled into a messy ponytail, his bangs hanging low over his eyes. Lance gently tucked a strand of it behind his ear, stroking his thumb across the sensitive spot right under it, sending a tingling sensation through Keith’s body.

“Teaching him how to fight like a knight, huh?”, he asked, smiling softly at him.

“M-hm. He wouldn’t stop asking for it.”

Keith leaned more into him and nuzzled his cheek in affection.

“I told you to give it to him later.”

“But he’s my prince and I can’t reject any of his wishes, you know that!”, Keith complained.

Lance chuckled and pressed his lips to Keith’s forehead.

“Ok, I forgive you. You need to get ready, too. Hunk and Pidge will be here in a few minutes to bring the food.”

 

Keith hummed, not moving an inch, sighing content and pulling Lance closer to him. Lance giggled fondly, turned to fully face his husband, his lips brushing delicately against Keith’s, laying both hands flat on his chest.

 

“I love you, my knight.”

 

“I love you, too, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that´s it! Phew... I really, really hope you liked it and I dearly beg you to cut me some slack, it's my first Klance fic. I really had a hard time, sharing it, I almost chickened out...  
> And don´t forget to go check out the wonderful works of the absolutely stunning and amazing BleuSarcelle!! :)
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment :)


End file.
